


Breaking the Ice

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Lady Loki, M/M, NOT endgame compliant, Thor went for the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: This was a bad idea, and Loki knew it from the moment they agreed to this. Why? Why did she have to agree to go with Peter to the Avengers’ bar night? The last time she had seen the Avengers, Stark had threatened to throw him from the top story window of Avengers’ Tower. Yet here she was, hidden in a female glamour, and dressed far too similarly to what she would wear in his male form.---A fill for the Marvel Bingo Square Frostspider





	Breaking the Ice

This was a bad idea, and Loki knew it from the moment they agreed to this. Why? Why did she have to agree to go with Peter to the Avengers’ bar night? The last time she had seen the Avengers, Stark had threatened to throw  _ him _ from the top story window of Avengers’ Tower. Yet here she was, hidden in a female glamour, and dressed far too similarly to what she would wear in his male form. She swore the Avengers would recognize her, especially Thor, if he was there. 

This was a formula for disaster. She tugged on her tee as Peter came up behind her and sighed. 

“Babe, stop stressing,” he said, and pressed a kiss to her neck.    
  
She flushed and tilted her head away. 

“I can’t. If they find out it’s me then… I just don’t want Stark to come between us, or force us to apart.” she said, fiddling with the waistband of her dark jeans. 

“You really think I’d let Mr. Stark pull us apart?” Peter asked, with a laugh that only made Loki see how ridiculous Peter saw it.    
  
She knew it wasn’t a mean thing, but she really didn’t want to go, and the unconditional trust he had for Stark was ridiculous in her mind. 

“No, but…” she sighed and leaned back into Peter’s touch, while the boy kissed her shoulder. “I don’t want to fight.” She said, and sighed at his soft kiss. 

“Then let’s not. Let’s go and have a good time. If Mr. Stark tries to start anything,” he shrugged. “I’m Spiderman. Nothing bad can happen.” 

He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her sweetly. 

That’s how Loki ended up following Peter to the bar Stark had rented out for the Avengers. She tugged her leather jacket tighter around her frame and picked at a callus on her left hand. Peter took her hand and squeezed it, distracting her. 

“You’re going to be fine. I’m on your side with this, love.”

Peter kissed her knuckles before slowly opening the door to the bar. She followed, the entire situation making her anxious, but she wanted to be there for Peter. She knew how important to Peter it was for her to show up with him, and to be the cute girlfriend he could show off to the Avengers. She gripped his hand tightly, and he obliged her, squeezing back just as tightly. 

“Peter,” she tugged his hand but didn’t get a chance to ask her a question before they’re noticed. 

“Peter! Ahh there you are!”    
  
Across the room, Loki’s only sibling and the god of Thunder was standing by the bar and raising an amber glass of liquid that she could smell from across the room. It was going to be a long night if Thor was already drinking; her brother was not skilled enough at holding his tongue. 

Peter pulled her from her thoughts, and towards the bar with a soft kiss to her cheek.    
  
“Relax. It’s just Thor,” he said. 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” she commented under her breath, frowning at him.    
  
Peter wrapped an arm around her waist, fingertips teasing the inch of skin left uncovered, rubbing smooth circles over the area. 

“Stark was wondering when you would be coming by!” Thor said and clapped Peter on the shoulder before doing a double take at Loki.   
  
His eyes widened almost comically as his gaze traveled over her and she raised her chin, almost defiantly. 

“And who is this?” Thor finally asked, his tone tentative but curious. 

“Ikol,” she said, using a cover.    
  
She wasn’t about to blow this for Peter, despite how much she didn’t want to be here. 

Thor looked her over and let his gaze rest on her a moment longer than would be normal before ordering another tankard of ale. “Sorry you just…” 

“Reminded you of someone? I get that a lot.” She said, and swallowed, squeezing Peter’s hand. 

Her tone was harsh, and she wanted to go back to the apartment. Before she could even consider it, Thor was buying them both a drink. Loki just couldn’t refuse. Peter handed her the glass and she swallowed uncomfortably, looking away. Peter squeezed her hip comfortingly before taking a long drink. Thor chatted with the two of them, making small talk and prodding them for details. Eventually he seemed to accept that Ikol wasn’t his brother, sometimes sister, despite the similarities between the two. Loki was thankful, but didn’t let her guard down. She stayed close to Peter until she had to step outside for a cigarette that she didn’t need. 

The action helped calm her nerves, as she couldn’t resort to her nervous habit of picking at a well formed callus on her palm. She and her mother shared it. She fearedThor would pick up on it all too quickly for her liking if he saw her do so. 

She took the time it took in order to finish one cigarette as an opportunity to mull over her thoughts, organizing them in her brain. She didn't completely understand why she was so against being there until she saw Thor. 

Her brother.

Her  _ only  _ brother. And in the time she had been “gone”, Thor had never looked for her once. He never came to retrieve her body from  Svartalfheim, never bothered to search for her after the Statesman. She hadn’t realized just how deeply that had stung until she arrived on Midgard after the battle with the great Titan, and her brother had still refused to seek her out. She had hope that he would have noticed something was amiss. She was much too smart to use a butter knife against Thanos, unless she had a plan. 

And now? The look of hope and anxiety in Thor’s eyes was too much; he wanted her alive as much as she wished she could foster a relationship with him. She dropped the used cigarette butt to the ground and crushed it under her heel as she pulled another from the pack with her teeth and lit it with a snap of her fingers.

She took a long slow drag, puffing the smoke to the side as she heard the door open. It wasn’t until she heard a familiar sigh that she looked up. 

“Love?” Peter said, and moved to her.    
  
He took the half-finished cigarette from her hand and dropped it to the ground.    
  
“What’s going on? You seemed like you were doing okay,” he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I…” she wet her lips and looked back towards the front entrance. “I haven’t seen my brother in gods know how long, and the last time we were around each other, I  _ died _ ,” she confessed softly and pressed her brow to Peter’s. 

“He’s your brother, he can’t stay mad at you forever,” he said in a way only a child could with naive optimism that come morning everything would pass.    
  
Loki sighed and let Peter’s body press hers back to the wall. 

“Darling, you don’t understand...”

“I do. You want a relationship with him. If I had a brother, I would too,” he said and kissed her mouth softly. “I’m not saying you have to confront that now, but don’t let your fears stop you from enjoying yourself. I promise the Avengers aren’t that bad.” He smiled against her mouth.    
  
While his words were sweet and did help to alleviate some of her anxiety, she was still worried. But it was better than it had been before. 

She touched Peter’s hip, pushing her fingers under the hem of his shirt as she spoke. 

“We could go home,” she started softly. “Forget about this entire thing and put to use that annoyingly large jacuzzi bathtub we have.”    
  
She was trying to enjoy herself, and it wasn’t as if the night wasn’t enjoyable, but she would have preferred a night in instead. 

“Loki,” he chuckled and kissed her mouth again. He was all too familiar with Loki’s silver tongue and the ways she would try and wear him down.

“Give it a chance. If you still feel the same in an hour or so, we can go home, I promise. I’m sure you can fake alcohol poisoning or something.” He squeezed her hand gently. 

Loki looked him over, and when it was obvious he still wanted her here, she sighed and kissed Peter’s mouth softly.    
  
“Okay.” She cupped his face and pulled him in closer by the waist. “I know you were looking forward to this, and really...” she started to speak again, but Peter shook his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“Don’t apologize. I know you’d do the same. Besides,” he said with a teasing smile as he pulled back. “I owe you for the help on my chemistry midterm,” he said and Loki couldn’t help but crack a smile at that.

“You’re such a fool,” she teased and kissed him once more before erasing the stench of smoke from their clothes with a drag of her fingers across the fabric.    
  
Peter took her hand and squeezed it sweetly. They re-entered the bar carefully, and Peter pressed a kiss to her temple as he led her to the table they had settled at. Loki removed her jacket, dropping it by Peter’s and then tensed as she felt Peter being jostled. 

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing your girlfriend, kid,” Tony teased with a grin as he slung his arm over Peter’s shoulders. “Tony Stark, but I’m sure you knew that,” He said.

Loki pressed her lips together before opening them once more to quip back, but Peter beat her to it. 

“I did, Mr. Stark! I told you like three months ago!” Peter teased the older man and laughed, looking up at him with obvious admiration.

He leaned into the man’s space and looked to him for approval; Loki could see an almost anxious look in Peter's eyes as Stark mentioned her. He wanted his mentor to approve, wanted it more than he let on. Loki needed Stark to like her, for Peter’s sake.

“Well then, why the hell were you hiding her?” he laughed and looked to Loki with more warmth than she ever would have expected to be directed at her. “Nice shirt by the way. Queen’s a classic.”    
  
He tugged on the collar of the AC/DC shirt he was wearing under a dark jacket that probably cost more than a month of their rent. 

“The kid get you a drink? I’m getting you a drink, you seem like a rum and Coke kind of girl,” He rambled, then waltzed off to get said drink. 

Loki couldn’t help the way she stared after him. Tony Stark was buying her a drink. The billionaire also didn’t have any idea who she is. She ran a hand through her curls and glanced to Peter. 

“Is he normally… that interesting?” She asked, unable to pinpoint the word that would accurately describe Stark. 

“Yeah, strong personality. But wickedly smart,” he said and then flushed. “You know that though,” he added and took her hand and played with one of the rings on her fingers. 

The one Peter chose to fuss with was old, a family ring that she never removed. Thor had one as well, but his followed Odin’s line, hers was their mother’s. 

“What? No… You bragging about Stark’s accomplishments? Only once a day,” she teased, slowly gaining confidence again.    
  
She intertwined their fingers and pulled him closer, finding his warm touch soothing to her. 

“Peter! Over here!” Steve called when he noticed Peter and the pretty girl, who looked familiar and foreign at the same time, from across the room.    
  
Peter squeezed her hand and pulled her with him to go talk to him. 

“Come on,” he urged with a smile as Tony came back, a rum and Coke for her and a frozen something for Peter.    
  
Immediately the two switched, Loki’s sweet tooth winning out. Stark stared for a moment before shrugging. 

“Alright. You like sweet drinks uh…?” 

“Ikol,” she said, licking the salt off the rim of the glass. 

“Ikol. If you like your drinks sweet, talk to Bucky. Long hair, metal arm, grumpy, looks kind of like Jesus,” Stark said and then glanced to Peter again, shaking his head fondly.    
  
“Rum and coke, dear God you’re so much like me,” he said. 

That made Loki’s heart clench, and Peter squeezed her hand. 

“You wish, I’m better.” 

Loki squeezed his hand tightly and pressed into his side as they approached the table. Reaching the table, the other Avengers introduced themselves. Loki was introduced as Peter’s girlfriend, Ikol, her real identity remaining a secret. 

As they sat down, Loki stayed on the outside and fiddled with the straw in her drink, leaning into Peter’s side. Gods above, Stark bought her a drink. The conversation flowed easily.    
  
Eventually Natasha turned her attention on Loki. 

“So tell me Ikol,” She said, and waved her beer bottle towards her. “Where are you from? How’d you meet Spider-boy? What do you plan to do with your life?” She asked.

Loki raised a brow over a bottle of Angry Orchard, having finished her first drink quickly. 

“Me?” she prompted.   
  
Peter squeezed her thigh reassuringly as Nat and Wanda nodded. 

“In case you can’t tell, it’s a bit of a sausage fest here. Having another woman around is refreshing,” Wanda stated, clearly pleased.    
  
She and Stark were the only ones not drinking. Even though the latter's eyes kept slipping over to a bottle of whiskey on the table longingly before Steve moved it closer to Thor, who happily topped off his glass. 

The rest of the table started to encourage her as she flushed red.    
  
Peter chuckled and kissed her cheek, before whispering softly against her ear. “You don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to. They’re pushy, but reasonable.” 

She swallowed and shifted, fiddling with her ring before speaking. “Well… I worked at a bookstore. Peter visited one day and, well...” she shrugged and looked at him, pleased. 

It wasn’t a lie, per say. She was at that bookstore. But she hadn’t been working, nor was it as innocent as she made it out to be. She’d been spending those few days holed up in one of the many small study rooms, working on a spell, when she was kicked out. Loki had been arguing with an employee of the bookstore, demanding a reason as to why she was being removed, when Peter had witnessed the altercation. He offered to give up his space, to which she had refused. After that, he’d bought her coffee. It took almost two months of dates and late night texts for her to reveal that she was the Loki who had attacked New York all those years ago under mind control. 

Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek again before tilting her head towards him and kissing her mouth softly. She flushed and he laughed as he backed up. 

“Darling, come on,” he teased as she glared at him. There was no heat in her gaze, only embarrassment. 

“Peter,” she warned with a half smile breaking her face. 

“Hey now kids, no need to get all touchy-feely now!” Stark said, laughing as he worked his way through another can of Coke. 

“Shush,” Loki said and leaned into Peter’s side, kissing his cheek softly.    
  
It was more affection than she normally allowed herself in public, but she was pretending to be Midgardian. At this point a mortal would be at the very least slightly inebriated. Peter ran a hand down her arm as Natasha and Wanda continued to grill her on her history. Loki weaved an interesting story that paralleled her real life just barely. 

She was from Norway and came to the US on a student visa because her mother died and her father kicked her out. It had left her with nothing except the family name which she promptly dropped in favor of her mother’s name. She graduated last year with a Bachelors in Mythology and was continuing her education by pursuing a Masters in Norwegian Mythology. 

It was a simple story, but one that worked and had their attention focused on her. She knew when and how to use her silver tongue to her advantage and had done it for years, now having to do so to fool those who Peter looked up to.    
  
She nursed her drink and then ordered another, despite the look the Captain gave her. Just because she was supposed to be Midgardian didn’t mean she couldn’t hold her liquor. Her Jotun biology was metabolizing the drink faster than she could hope to keep up. 

“So...” Wanda spoke up.    
  
Loki raised a brow as she fiddled with the bottle cap. She was feeling more comfortable, but was still cautious, especially of the females. They were more dangerous than they would let on.    
  
“Did you leave anyone back home?”Wanda asked, genuinely curious. 

Yet there was a spark of something in her eyes that told Loki that the woman’s intentions weren’t as innocent as they seemed. 

Loki shrugged.    
  
“Had a brother. He hasn’t reached out in a while and at this point, I’m not sure what I would say if he did,” she admitted.    
  
She didn’t miss the way Thor’s eyes rested on her for a while before he focused on the bottle of whiskey in front of him once more, burning a hole into the glass with his heavy gaze. 

There was a moment of silence before Stark spoke up.    
  
“Sorry… uhm big guy’s sensitive about the brother thing. Just lost his own a few years back,” Tony said with a sad smile playing on his lips.    
  
Seeing the hurt and pain in Thor’s face made Loki’s heart flood with emotions. She had to look away to prevent tears from stinging her eyes. Thor missed her… it made no sense, yet nothing seemed to some days. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she said finally.    
  
Peter held her tightly, knowing her and the complicated relationship she had with her brother. 

Loki had no clue her death affected Thor as much as it did, let alone to the point where he was rendered silent. He didn’t even retrieve her for a proper burial. In her mind, he had no right to mourn. And yet here he is, silent and brooding over her death while he’s among friends. She pressed closer to Peter and reached for her bottle again, finishing off the thing. 

“Alright, Point Break, enough moping,” Stark said.    
  
The Captain must have kicked him under the table because he raised his head with a half smile. 

“Sorry,” he started but Wanda shook her head. 

“Don’t bother. We all understand,” she said simply. 

From there the conversation took off again. Loki worked her way through another two bottles as she talked with everyone. They had no clue who she was and she was okay with that. They didn’t need to. She wasn’t the same person that they had fought during the invasion. Peter knew that, and that’s what mattered. The New York attack was only completed after Thanos used unique forms of torture and mind control. She still bore the scars to this day. She had begun to live with her past and also resigned herself to the knowledge that she would never share that with anyone but Peter.

As the night progresses she went to fetch a third bottle, but was stopped when Peter cut her off with a fierce kiss to her mouth. The Avengers laughed and Tony clinked glasses together calling for them to kiss again. Loki let it slide, if only for the way Peter’s eyes shined. 

She touched his cheek and pulled Peter in for a chaste kiss. Afterwards, tilting her head down, she kissed his brow.    
  
“Thank you,” she said against his temple.    
  
Peter leaned back, raising an eyebrow in question.    
  
“I didn’t think I’d enjoy myself, but...” she shrugged, and Peter laughed wrapping his arms around her for a moment and kissing her jaw. 

“You’re welcome,” he teased and pulled her back towards the booth, unable to resist spinning Loki to make her giggle and stumble. 

Some chuckles were heard, but Loki simply grabbed Peter’s arm, making the younger join in. 

“You’re an ass,” she teased back. 

Peter laughed once again, before kissing her cheek sweetly. 

“Go,” He said, running a hand down her waist and teasing the strip of skin peeking out from underneath the band shirt.

She sighed and moved into the booth before Peter, him on one side and her brother on the other. Loki leaned against Peter’s side and reached for the whiskey bottle, Peter moving to stop her, but was caught off guard when Thor grabbed Loki’s hand. 

His touch was hot. She had missed the way his touch hummed with unleashed power, but now it burned like a brand. 

“Where did you get this?” He demanded, eyes burning, and Loki tugged back harder. 

“Thor, buddy...” someone said in the background. 

“Where did you get this?!?!” He demanded, and reached for the ring she wore.    
  
Loki closed her fist and tugged her hand from his grasp. 

“It’s mine.” She said, and shifted closer to Peter. 

All of her fears resurfaced again, she wanted out of here, and she wanted out now. 

“That’s my mother’s!” He shouted.   
  
Loki held her brother’s gaze, even if he was unaware of who she was. 

“Our mother’s.” Her tone was sharp but her volume soft. Loki pushed Peter towards the end of the booth. “I’m leaving.” She moved to grab her jacket.

“I’ll come,” Peter said. He made to follow, but Loki shook her head. 

“Stay,” she instructed, and grabbed her jacket before moving to the door. 

“Loki!” She shuddered at the sound of her name falling from her brother’s mouth. 

She twisted her jacket in her hands. 

“What?” her voice was tight and hard. 

“Why?” Thor asked. 

She looked over her shoulder, lips pressed together in a thin line. The single word was loaded. Why? Why didn’t you reach out? Why did you let me believe you died? Why didn’t you say something when you saw me? 

She swallowed and pulled her jacket on, Peter slowly scrambling to his feet to follow her out. 

“Why should I have done any different?” she said and fumbled for her phone and cigarettes, feeling them both tucked deep in her pocket. “Because you certainly didn’t prove to me you wanted to be in my life.” 

When Peter touched her arm, she jerked away from him. 

“Lo’, come on-” 

“Peter. Please. I’m going home. Stay. Enjoy yourself,” she said and stepped out, teleporting herself instantly back to their apartment. 

Pulling her jacket off, she dropped it on the couch and kicked her shoes off, stripping quickly and shifting forms. He felt gross, like he’d been at war for days, and yet all he’d been doing was drinking with his brother and boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friends. 

He shuddered and pulled his hair up before moving to the bathroom and starting the shower. He had one chance with this, and now it was lost. He felt worse for Peter than he felt for himself. 

He knew how much this meant to Peter, to be able to show off Loki, or Ikol, as his lovely girlfriend. The girlfriend who baked and laughed and could keep a secret. He had wanted to allow them to get to know her before she revealed who she was So it would implement a buffer between who he truly is and who he was under the persuasion of a mad titan. 

He turned the water hotter and drowned out his thoughts. 

\---

It took days for Peter to finally mention what had happened at the bar. Loki hadn’t wanted to hear it. He was so beyond done with everything that had happened there that when Peter mentioned it, he shut down every opportunity to talk. 

“No.”

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to say!” He protested, hands on his hips. 

“I don’t need to know. It’s going to be something about how Thor misses me. He didn’t even bother to come find my body or anything else that a reasonable brother would do. Or is it Stark saying how I need to leave Midgard? Or something else? No. Peter, I don’t want to fight with you, but I’m not hearing it.” He said, turning back to the mixing bowl as he worked the sugar cookie dough.    
  
He had an awful sweet tooth, and Peter coming home from class to a full cookie jar was becoming a regular occurrence. 

“Babe,” Peter sighed and touched his shoulder, running his hand over the sharp lines of his back. “Why do you assume everyone hates you?” He asked and leaned against the counter to watch Loki, swiping a chunk of cookie dough. “We don’t hate you, and if you’d explain what happened I’m sure they’d understand,” he said as he sucked the dough from his fingers. 

“Or they’ll force me off Midgard and away from you.” Loki pushed the bowl aside and took some dough off the spoon. “Peter, I love you. And I know you mean well, but...” he shrugged and sighed. “It’s just not going to work out. I will never get along with the Avengers, but that doesn’t mean I’ll abandon you.” He touched his cheek and pulled him closer, pressing his brow to Peters and kissed his mouth softly. 

“Can’t you just give them a chance? You were enjoying yourself up until Thor found out.” He thumbed the high of Loki’s cheek. 

The god sighed, pulling back from his boyfriend. 

“I was...can we talk about this later?” He asked, shifting the ingredients around. “Help me with the icing?” He said, before moving to pull another mixing bowl from the cupboard. 

Despite the way they relaxed back into their domestic activities, Peter didn’t forget. He knew how Loki felt slighted and annoyed by the entire ordeal at the bar, as though he had a happiness stolen from him that he didn’t even realize he wanted until he could no longer have it. His hard shell was just that— armor meant to protect him from all things that could crawl in and give him a shred of hope and happiness. 

The younger man had crawled under though, had made his home in Loki’s heart. Peter knew in his heart though, if the other Avengers could see this softer side of Loki, they would learn to love Loki too. The Loki that brought movies home, the Loki that sang under their breath as they worked, the Loki that loved with their entire heart and soul. He just had to get them to see what he does and get Loki to open up. 

\---

A week and a half later, Loki and Peter were coming back from a patrol, Loki following behind because he couldn’t stand to stay at home when Peter could be hurt. Entering their apartment through the window, Loki chuckled and tugged Peter’s mask off and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You’re a fool, you know that?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek and then thumbing his brow, healing the small bruise that was slowly blooming. 

“I have a healing factor,” Peter protested, snatching back the mask from Loki with a teasing grin. 

“You are my love, and I will continue to heal you until you don’t need it anymore.” He said and took his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Sit,” he commanded, motioning to the kitchen chair with an outstretched hand.    
  
Peter hesitated and Loki raised a brow, toeing off his boots and kicking them beside the door.    
  
“What?”

“I… I was thinking, and well, after talking to Mr. Stark...” he shrugged. 

Loki cocked his head, a frown on his face. 

“Peter.”

“Just hear me out!” He said.    
  
Peter moved to the cookie jar and opened it, handing Loki one. 

“I talked to Mr. Stark and explained the  _ bare minimum _ about what’s going on. He bought it.” Peter said munching on his own cookie, crumbs dropping onto his suit. 

Loki glared, not enjoying the knowledge that Peter was voluntarily sharing information about his life, especially with Stark. 

“It wasn’t anything too personal, I promise. I know how you are about that,” he said reading Loki’s expression easily. “It was just the bare minimum, I swear. Nothing detailed,” he said and kissed Loki’s cheek before adding quickly. “And, they may be on their way over right now because I didn’t think to ask you first. Oops?” He said coyly and moved back, already aware of his boyfriend’s growing frustration with him. 

“Peter!” He groaned loudly and crossed his arms, ready to argue but freezing when the doorbell rang and chatter could be heard outside. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think, but give them a chance, please!” He begged, already moving to open the door while wringing his mask in hand apprehensively. 

Loki could only watch as the door was opened. Outside stood Stark, the Captain, Loki’s brother and the others from the bar. He took a physical step back, jaw clenched tight, but only Thor picked up on it. 

“Stark,” he said ready to leave already, but Peter shook his head.

“No it’s okay, it’s my fault. I, uh, put off mentioning it,” he explained.

“They can stay. But I’m changing,” he said while moving quickly and purposefully to their room. 

He could hear Thor groan, but in that moment Loki didn’t care. Peter had invited the Avengers over without warning him. The logical part of his brain knew that he had truly done so out of kindness--in the messy, yet sweet way that Peter always did things. 

He wanted to be mad, wanted to tell the Avengers to leave his home, the home he made with Peter over the past year. He didn’t want them to be there, seeing it and trying to pick apart the way he lived as if there was a malicious intent behind drinking whole milk over 2%, or farmer’s market eggs over Walmart bought. He didn’t need them tearing apart what he had made and the black ring on the ceiling that he could not get out no matter how hard he tried.

Loki changed slowly, mulling over the Avengers’ presence in his mind. Finding a pair of worn jeans and a soft sweater that may have been Peter’s originally, he pulled both on. He took a moment to check his appearance in the mirror before scolding himself for caring so much and leaving the bedroom. As he entered the main room, he pulled his hair up halfway into a messy bun. Peter turned in his seat to stare at him, grinning. 

“There you are!” He called and then shifted over on the loveseat. “Mr. Stark bought some Angry Orchard if you want one,” He said holding up the bottle.

Loki hesitantly took it and glanced to Stark, who nodded. 

“We’re here as friends, and for the kid’s peace of mind,” he said and Loki took a seat next to Peter before sipping the beer.

It was good. Nothing tasted off, so he took a larger drink as Peter reached over and thumbed the cuff of the sweater. 

“Is this mine?” he asked and Loki glanced down and shrugged before pressing back into the seat. 

“Possibly. We need to do laundry,” he mumbled and all that could be heard was Thor’s booming laughter. 

He seemed happier tonight than he was the last time he saw him. 

“Has nothing changed, brother?” the other god asked. Loki narrowed his gaze but continued to nurse the drink. “Does he often steal articles of your clothing?” Thor asked. 

Peter smiled and leaned back into the couch, wrapping an arm around the back of it and across Loki’s shoulders. 

“That’s private information,” he said with a knowing smile directed at Loki, who only huffed and raised his chin. 

“Foolish,” he mumbled before taking a deeper drink. 

Peter chuckled and kissed his cheek, making Loki blush, which only made Peter laugh before pressing his thigh against Loki’s. It was obvious they were in love. The mixed collection of books beside the television, the assortment of pictures on the wall, the way they both had shoes stacked along the wall...it was all so domestic. 

“I’m going to get this suit off,” Peter said softly and slid over the back of the couch fluidly. 

“Be careful,” he called and realized how foolish that sounded. “You took a hard hit, you need to be careful,” he amended. 

Stark raised a brow. 

“You go out with him on patrol?” he asked. 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“No, I just dress in full combat to walk around my apartment alone,” he snarked. 

Stark raised his hands in defense. “Hey! I don’t know what you do!” he commented and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him,” he added genuinely. “Pete’s like a kid to me-” 

“I know, he reciprocates the feelings,” he said softly and looked up when he heard cursing from the bedroom only to be followed by a crash. 

A moment later Peter came out, tugging an old tee shirt over his head, his legs clad in sweatpants. He looked comfortable and soft and if no one else were here, he would pull him close and cuddle him to his side. 

“Are you okay?” Loki asked.

Peter laughed weakly. 

“Yeah, just got my foot caught in the suit,” he said with a half smile. 

Loki couldn’t help the soft smile that broke across his face. He was in love with a fool. 

“I swear Parker if you break my suit-“

“I know Mr. Stark, I know!” He said with a laugh. 

He ran a hand through his own curls as he moved to the loveseat, climbing over the back. Landing on Loki’s lap, he caused the god to spill his drink over the two of them. 

The room went silent, expecting some retaliation. But as Peter groaned and Loki squeezed his arm, all that happened was Loki brushed a hand down Peter’s front drying the fabric. 

“Did you really expect any different?” Loki drawled and rolled his eyes, shifting the youngest super off his lap as he moved to get a new beer. 

“Sorry!” Peter called. 

“You’re okay, seidr is good for many things,” he responded.

Loki came back into the room with a new drink and a cookie in hand. Looking about he raised a brow. 

“You’re staring at me.” 

“You’re much more like your old self, brother.” Thor answered.

“You could say that. But it wasn’t an answer,” he said. 

Thor chuckled. “You're kind to Peter…” he started once again. 

Tony sat forward and fiddled with the band of his watch before interjecting: “If you’re willing to work with us we’d consider adding you to the team. Not officially but as a trial run.” 

Loki raised a brow. “I’m not looking to join the Avengers,” he said and then laughed lightly. “No, no thank you. I’m done fighting others’ wars.” He raised his beer to his mouth, and leaned into Peter’s touch. 

“Then come to New Asgard.” Thor spoke suddenly. 

Loki paused. 

“Thor, that is not wise,” he said and set his drink aside. “And frankly…I’m happy here.” He shrugged and ran a hand over his hair. “Let’s be honest. Asgard was never the place for me-”

“You’re wrong. They miss you,” Thor almost pleads. Loki shook his head. 

“They miss who they think I am. I’m more than what they think I am, and well,” he shrugged. “I haven’t exactly done a lot of good. If they knew I survived the attack on the ship and didn’t come to assist with rebuilding, if they learned it was another trick, they wouldn’t welcome me, Thor.” He leaned back in his seat and traced a pattern against Peter’s shoulder. 

The silence hung in the air, thick and tangible. Loki was the only one who didn’t shift uncomfortably. He had seen the battle unfold, knew there were many losses to “their” side, if he was even considered part of this side. After Thor had taken off the titan’s arm and head, the remaining Asgardians had arrived to settle… and Loki decided he wasn’t going to show his face. Revealing his death was a trick would have been more detrimental to his fragile relationship with his people than dying. He left them to do their own sort of rebuilding, and he started a new life in New York under a new name and face. It was for the best and he didn’t regret it. 

“I want you to come home,” Thor stated softly. “You are a hero to Asgard-”

“Thor. I am no more than the Jotun runt Odin saved from death. Do not polish your words to suit me,” he warned. 

His brother was a sentimental fool. “Then come home because I am your brother,” he pleaded. 

Peter shifted next to Loki and took the beer from his hand, taking a long drink. He knew Loki well enough to recognize his ever changing moods, and he could easily recognize the anxiety and stress on his boyfriend’s face. 

Loki acted like he was perfect and as though nothing ever affected him, like nothing twisted at his heart and begged for him to change his mind. He was the image of stoicism, never changing his ways for anyone else. Peter knew Loki though and knew when things hit deeper than he would have expected. 

Thor’s words hurt. It was something that hit so deep and twisted his heart painfully. Loki didn’t realize he wanted a relationship with his brother. For years he had harbored bitterness and anger, along with the fear their father’s beliefs were also Thor’s. Logically he knew his brother would never view him the same way, yet the fear remained. Hearing now that Thor wanted him to come with him to New Asgard hurt, but it also healed a bit of the pain. 

“I can’t do that… but if you wished for me to visit I would not oppose,” he said, conceding to that request.

It didn’t sound like much, but to Loki it was. He knew his actions on the Statesman were cowardly but he was scared beyond reason. Thanos, the same Titan who pushed him to rule Midgard, who had once branded him as his own and left a scar he never wished to reveal, had attacked his people. He did what he thought was right, and faking his death, something he was quite skilled at, seemed like the best thing. The trickster had honestly thought no one would miss him.

“That’s all I can ask,” Thor said. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Peter spoke up. 

“You know we just bought the Switch last week. I’m sure Mr. Stark and I can rig something so all of us can play!” He said.

Loki chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s brow. 

“Thank you,” he breathed against his temple. 

Peter smiled before moving away to have Mr. Stark help with the set up. 

The rest of the night was peaceful, and Loki was thankful. Aside from a broken beer bottle, thanks to Thor, Loki had enjoyed himself. Though he would never admit it. If he was being honest with himself, he had missed the chaos in the great halls of Asgard, and the loud laughs from friends—even if just a little bit. 

His apartment may be messier now. They may have to invest in more cups and silverware. He may have a lunch date for Saturday with Tony of all people—but he felt better than he had in months.    
  
He liked to act as if he didn’t need people in his life. He thought Peter was all he needed. Especially at night when fingers brushed skin and breasts and cock and whatever else was on the form Loki choose. In that moment that was all he wanted. Seeing the smile on Peter’s face and the way his brother smiled with wrinkles around his different colored eyes, he knew this was good and right. 

That night, after the Avengers had left, he crawled into bed. Pulling Peter close he pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. 

Peter hummed tiredly.

“You’re welcome.” He ran a hand through Loki’s curls and pulled him in for a lazy kiss before burying his head under Loki’s chin. 

They were happy and safe. And that was all Loki could ask for. 


End file.
